


*Screaming about a ghost*

by witchy_caswell



Series: You'll Never Find Out [4]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Cliffhangers, E.J. is somewhat smart?, Ghosts?, It's just chaos, Other, haunted house?, he just wants to finish the project, once again, or not?, the world may never know, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_caswell/pseuds/witchy_caswell
Summary: Not E.J. Nope he will not be caught looking for ghosts. He’s supposed to be rational!-To quote the queen, Dara Reneé: you can fight a person, but you can't fight a ghost-
Relationships: E.J. & original character
Series: You'll Never Find Out [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140608





	*Screaming about a ghost*

**Author's Note:**

> yay chaos!!

“It’s always been empty. No one goes in, no one goes out. It’s pretty spooky,” Ezra explains his plan to his classmate.  
“And why would we need to spend the night in a haunted house?” E.J. glares at him. They need to finish this stupid project and Ezra is doing nothing but telling tales of ghosts and cryptids.  
“Two reasons,” he stands up, “One, people say that the ghost there can help with school nonsense. Two, it would be awesome!”  
“We could actually finish the project if you do something to help,”  
It goes on like that for a while. I’m actually surprised they got anything done. But finally, Ezra wins and they head to the haunted house.  
“Here we are!” Ezra starts to run into the house.  
“Will you please calm down?” E.J. shouts, following the other boy.  
Inside the house is arguably more creepy than the worn-down exterior. I don’t know what they expected, but it apparently wasn’t a cobweb-covered, crumbling staircase leading to nowhere.  
“So,” E.J. glares at his classmate, “Where’s this ghost you keep telling me about?”  
The second those words leave his mouth, the door behind them slams shut. The wooden house shutters, almost like it’s breathing.  
Something inside starts growling. It’s faint right now, but there nonetheless.  
“I guess they’re right there,” Ezra grins. He runs further into the house.  
“Why are you enjoying this?” E.J. shouts, “I need to make sure he doesn’t die,” he mutters to himself, totally not an excuse to explore a haunted house, nope totally not that.  
The duo journeys into the center of the creepy building. Each step they take causes the house to creak and shake.  
“If this was a movie, we’d have an epic soundtrack,” Ezra continues running.  
“You’re so weird,”  
“I know,”  
The house continues shifting. And the boys continue looking for some sort of ghost (not E.J. Nope he will not be caught looking for ghosts. He’s supposed to be rational!)  
“There’s that barking again,” Ezra skids to a halt.  
He’s right. Something in the house is barking. And it’s getting closer.  
“We should head back,” E.J. tries one last time.  
Ezra opens his mouth to answer but is cut short by a huge figure rushing at them.  
Quickly they both run away, screaming their heads off (E.J. will not admit to that. He doesn’t scream.), towards the street.  
They barely make it. Pretty soon they’re both standing in the middle of the street.  
“Holy crap, I just saw a ghost!” Ezra starts jumping around.  
“It’s not gone yet,” E.J. turns to face the supposedly haunted house.  
And the “ghost” runs at them. Ezra dashes off, leaving E.J. to defeat the ghost himself.  
Or, apparently, run away too. But the ghost doesn’t give up.  
**And you, dear reader, will never know! ******


End file.
